


From Scratch

by Celandine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Cooking, Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wants to do something special for their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Scratch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flora (florahart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahart/gifts).



It wasn't quite accurate to say that Jim was _totally_ ignorant of cooking. As a kid, he'd fended for himself in the kitchen many times when his stepfather had sent him to his room without a meal, and he'd sneaked out later to get something to eat. On the other hand, mostly he had made cheese or peanut butter sandwiches, or followed the instructions on boxes and cans to heat up their contents.

Preparing a meal from scratch with fresh -- well, replicated -- ingredients was another matter altogether.

"Ow." Jim put down the knife and sucked his finger where he'd nicked it.

"You have to watch how you hold sharp objects, laddie," Scotty reminded him.

"My eyes were watering so much I couldn't see." Jim scowled at the onion he was trying to slice. "There must be an easier way."

Scotty shrugged. "I can program the replicator to produce just about any dish you'd like, but you said you wanted to cook this meal yourself."

"I do. It's our third anniversary and I want to do something special for Leonard. He doesn't really like space travel, you know; he wouldn't be here if it weren't for me. And replicator dishes are never quite the same as the real thing. I don't know why, but cooking from replicated ingredients seems to taste better."

"All right then." Scotty clapped Jim on the shoulder. ""Go on and finish slicing that onion."

Seven hours, one scorched pan, and two bandaged fingers later, Jim waited proudly beside the carefully laid table in his quarters. "Happy anniversary, Bones."

Leonard gave him a hug. "Happy anniversary, Jim. Dinner smells delicious. Did Scotty finally figure out how to get the replicator to produce a good French onion soup?"

"No, I made it myself, since you said how much you liked it." Jim gave him a big smile.

Leonard's smile back was all the thanks he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> For florahart, from inell, who suggested Kirk/McCoy, "cooking".


End file.
